Pas besoin de mots
by Ludmila Wase
Summary: Après deux semaines en mission, Ron rentre chez lui...


Pas besoin de mots

Il y avait environ deux semaines que Ron n'avait pas revu sa famille. Il se tenait à l'extérieur de sa maison, épuisé. A tel point qu'il n'osait pas transplaner directement chez lui de peur de se désartibuler. Il remarqua qu'il était temps de tondre le gazon et retailler les haies et cette pensée le fit sourire, lui qui n'était pas très doué avec le jardinage. Il regarda sa montre: 2H35 du matin. Dieu, soit il était tard, soit il était tôt, mais de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour se poser la question. Il défit les sorts qui protégeait sa famille et sa maison et rentra à l'intérieur silencieusement.

Il placa sa veste sur une chaise et ôta ses chaussures. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminé. Il attrapa une énorme converture en laine façon Weasley et s'assis sur le canapé ,les pieds posés sur la table à café, heureux d'être de retour chez lui.

A peine installé, il entendit le crépitement de petits pieds venant du bout du couloir. Il regarda à sa gauche et vu sa petit fille de six ans, debout mais mal réveillée comme le trahisait ses petits yeux dans la lueurs du feu. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ses longs cheveux roux aussi désordonnée que chaque matin à la sortie du lit. Il sourit et elle courut vers lui sans bruit pour lui donner un gros baiser mouillé. Elle se glissa rapidement, s'entortillant sous la couette et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il donna doucement un baiser sur le front de Rose qui semblait déjà s'être endormi contre lui.

Une minute plus tard, des pas moins discrets, mais plus lent se fit entendre. Ron sourit en voyant Hugo apparaître, tenant encore son doudou, Ollie la Loutre, dans sa main. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés. Il courut vers son père, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa sœur aînée et se colla contre lui. Il rampa à son tour sous la couverture et fut bientôt endormi dans les bras de son papa. Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et le regarda, lui et sa soeur dormir paisiblemment.

Ron commença lentement le décompte en partant de dix, et c'est à quatre qu'elle apparue, vêtue d'un des anciens maillot de Quidditch de Ron Weasley avec le numéro un brodé sur le dos, le tout au couleur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, les manches de pyjama retroussées. Absolument magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bouclés bruns sauvages ébourrifé en masse autour de sa tête. Un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Hermione réduit la distance entre eux de trois pas rapides et silencieux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle grimaça légèrement à la barbe de deux semaines qui avait poussée tout en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux. Et il aurait fait la même chose, si le corps de ses enfants ne l'avait pas empêcher de bouger. Elle repositionna leur fils pour qu'elle puisse passer sous la couverture elle aussi, et ainsi, elle réussi à poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Ron. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et, comme pour sa fille, l'embrassa sur le front. Ses yeux fermés, une expression de soulagement et de contentement sur le visage.

Le petit déjeuner de demain serait sans doute un chaos absolu. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il saurait tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Rose et Hugo lui expliquerait tous leurs jeux, les disputes, les aventures et les choses qu'ils avaient fait en attendant son retour, sous le regard amusé de sa femme. Il écouterait sans dire un mot avec un grand sourire collé au visage pendant que ses enfants parleraient sans s'arrêter. Ils lui donneraient le cadeau qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour lui et lui demanderait de jouer avec eux aux Echecs ou à Cache-Cache. Ils prendraient une photo de leur après-midi qu'il afficherait fièrement au bureau dès son retour. Et la journée terminée et les monstres couchés, lui et Hermione pourraient se trouver un moment de tranquillité pour rattraper le temp, ensemble, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ron ferma les yeux, en homme heureux, les bras autour de sa famille.


End file.
